


囚爱（中上）

by Dr_Bread



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bread/pseuds/Dr_Bread





	囚爱（中上）

 

“其实你可以放我下来”林彦俊不太喜欢被人当作是残废一样，动不动就抱着走路。

 

明明自己有脚，陈立农偏喜欢用抱的。

 

陈立农站在走廊那里看着怀里的人，趁着他走神的时候松开腿弯的手，毫无预警之下光着的脚碰到冰凉的地板，铃铛清脆的声音响起，还在酸软的腿根本就无力，林彦俊下意识的攀上陈立农的脖子，把自己挂在他身上。

 

肯定丢脸死了。

 

林彦俊把头埋在手臂之间不去看陈立农的表情。

 

他能猜到此时陈立农正在看他笑话。

 

可恶。

 

陈立农嘴角上扬，林彦俊圈着自己脖子，那就只好就着这个姿势托着他的屁股把人托起来，林彦俊双腿自然的缠着自己的腰肢，双脚叠在一起的时候还不小心碰到了小铃铛。

 

林彦俊因为这个姿势，原本只是红了耳根，到现在整个脸都红透了。

 

大腿敞开，有温热的东西从那里流了出来。

 

“你在害羞什么…” 陈立农贴在林彦俊耳边悄悄的跟他说，末了还对着耳朵里吹气。“我的东西在你里面…有好好保管吗…”

 

“陈立农你不要太过分” 闷闷的声音从颈窝传出来，陈立农心情大好，恶趣味的松开了托着屁股的手，和自己预想的一样，怀里的人像是在大海之中抓紧面前唯一的浮台，不断的往上蹭，死死的搂着自己脖子。

 

“阿俊是在撒娇吗…” 陈立农心情大好，托着林彦俊往上颠了颠，把人抱得更紧一些，下楼梯往饭桌那边走。

 

 

还没走近饭桌，侯在那边的下人很醒目的拉开了主位和旁边的椅子，还很贴心的在林彦俊坐的椅子下面摆了一双毛拖鞋。

 

“少爷”

“嗯”

陈立农敷衍的回了他们，走到侧椅的时候看到了地上的拖鞋，颜色也是林彦俊喜欢的。

 

陈立农微微弯下腰扶着身上人的腰，林彦俊双脚还是紧紧缠着他的腰肢。

 

“我托着你，下来吧”

林彦俊这才松开了脚，可双手还依旧搂着陈立农的脖子。醒了之后，除了那一下坐到了地上，其他的时间都是被陈立农抱着的，身上的酸软依然丝毫没有减退，林彦俊有点怕坐在椅子上那一下碰到硬物带来的酸痛。

 

陈立农抱着自己的时候力度都是很合适，

 

而且也很舒服…

 

 

不对，不是这样的。

 

自己并不喜欢这样的接触，不喜欢被人抱着。

 

 

想到这里林彦俊立马就松开了手，陈立农原本还想垫着他的屁股让他慢慢坐上去，结果就看到林彦俊一屁股摔坐在椅子上，表情十分的难看。

 

“嘶…”

“怎么了”

林彦俊脸上扯出一个比哭还难看的笑容，陈立农有些好笑的捏了捏他的脸，林彦俊的笑容就更难看了。

 

“叫你慢慢来你硬是不听”

陈立农坐在椅子上看着坐在自己旁边的人，浴袍可能因为刚刚蹭在自己身上的关系又有些松松垮垮，林彦俊胸膛上被自己种下的草莓若隐若现，陈立农别过头不去看。

 

“姜汤好了吗”

陈立农问站在旁边的下人，那人点点头之后进了厨房捧着一碗汤出来，还冒着热气。

 

“阿俊把这个喝了吧…”

 

林彦俊看着那碗冒着热气的小碗，颜色深棕黄，闻起来还有点呛鼻。

 

“不要”

 

陈立农把勺子递到林彦俊嘴边，热热的陶瓷勺碰到皮肤，林彦俊往后缩了缩，陈立农继续把勺子递上前，有几滴姜汤从勺子上滴到了林彦俊的浴袍上，染成褐色的渍。

 

陈立农也不恼，拿着勺子静静的等着他张嘴。可那个倔强的人就是死活不张嘴，盯着桌面也不知道在想什么，陈立农把勺子上的姜汤倒回碗里搅拌了两下，原先冒着热气的姜汤已经没那么热了，温温的。

 

“为什么不喝”

陈立农放下碗，看着他。

 

“没理由”

林彦俊也跟他倔，不喝就是不喝，也不想喝。

 

陈立农冷哼了一下，拿起碗灌了一口汤，起身走到林彦俊旁边。

 

突然地举动惹得林彦俊瞪大眼睛看着他，生怕他又想干些什么让自己难受的事情。

 

“你又想干什么”

只见陈立农慢慢凑近自己，弯下腰捏着自己的下巴，棱角分明的脸就这样在自己眼前放大，林彦俊下意识闭上了眼睛，嘴上迎来一片熟悉的温热，然后就感觉到有液体缓缓流进自己嘴里，下意识的就把那些液体吞下，林彦俊只是感觉到甜甜的，温温的。

 

陈立农嘴角勾起了一抹不容易察觉的笑容，另一只手把林彦俊从座位上拉起来，顺势搂着他的腰让他坐在自己腿上，捏着下巴的手往上挑，林彦俊昂着头让陈立农往自己嘴里灌着姜汤。

 

林彦俊还是没有睁开眼睛，可在陈立农眼里看起来，却是觉得他在享受。

 

使坏的将嘴里剩下的姜汤咽下去，林彦俊感觉到对方的嘴里没有东西流出来，伸手推搪着陈立农的胸膛想要离开他的嘴唇，却被陈立农搂紧，

 

又在欺负自己身上酸软没力气，

 

陈立农仗着刚刚给自己喂姜汤的姿势深入这个突如其来的吻。

 

或许是因为嘴唇上还残留着丝丝的甜味，陈立农像是嗜糖症犯了一样，轻啃咬着自己的嘴唇，仿佛这样就会尝到甜一样，嘴唇的糖被尝到差不多之后又霸道的撬开贝齿，不断的一下下用舌头去侵略林彦俊的口腔，扫过每一个地方去寻甜。

 

搂在腰间的手有一下没一下地捏着腰身的肉，林彦俊皱着眉头，双手依旧抵在他的胸前。

 

一旁的下人时不时听到饭桌那里传来的色情的声音，都自觉地退下了。

 

林彦俊也不是没和陈立农接过吻，可这个人接吻的方式每次都不一样，往往都让自己毫无招架之力，而且还专挑自己身上没力气的时候突然来接吻，接吻的时候像头饿狼一样，把自己的嘴唇到口腔的每一个角落都要大肆侵略，享受猎物的味道。

 

林彦俊半眯着眼睛看着眼前的陈立农，发现他也在看着自己，只不过眼神里没有做爱时的那般贪婪，侵略，而是很温柔，是他从来没有见过的。

 

嘴上的动作放轻了许多，林彦俊这才有机会去吸入新鲜空气，他觉得自己快要缺氧而晕过去，再一次抵着陈立农胸膛想要拉开距离，没想到成功了。

 

林彦俊低着头大口大口的喘着气，脸上的红晕淡淡的惹人可爱，长睫毛扑闪，眼角还带点湿润，嘴唇因为方才的接吻变得比之前更红润，甚至还有些肿。

 

美人一副惹人疼爱的样子，搞得陈立农欲火焚身，下体充血。

 

本该可以把人抱回房间解决自己的生理需求，可想到林彦俊才刚被自己折腾没多久，走路都走不好，还要自己抱着，也就只能忍一忍了。

 

这个想法是不存在的。

 

“阿俊…你真的好美…”

陈立农在林彦俊耳边悄悄地这样说着，然后拉着他的手往自己身下探去，被突如的硕大吓到，林彦俊赶紧抽回了手，想要从他身上起来，

 

“还想去哪儿…嗯？

”林彦俊使劲地撑着桌面想要起来，无奈陈立农一扯，又跌坐在他腿上，把人圈得死死的，逃不掉了。

 

“宝贝…帮我”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
